graffi e sandwich
by Fellik92
Summary: real glee fact: Cory, per fare uno scherzo a Lea, le fa credere che lei gli abbia graffiato la macchina. Lea per il dispiacere inizia a piangere e scusarsi, e Cory se la ride. Scoperto che è uno scherzo Lea gli tira un sandwich. La mia versione della vicenda. (maybe I will try to translate it in english)


ciao a tutti. Questa OS è senza pretese ed la mia versione di una vicenda avvenuta realmente sul set, ci sono in giro interviste che ne parlano: Cory, per fare uno scherzo a Lea, ha attaccato alla propria macchina degli adesivi, facendole credere che l'avesse graffiata o rovinata in qualche modo. Lea per il dispiacere si è messa a piangere e ha iniziato a scusarsi... e Cory ha iniziato a ridere e tolto gli adesivi facendole vedere che la macchina era a posto. Lea, per tutta risposta, gli ha tirato un sandwich :) so che vi ho già raccontato tutta la shot, ma se siete a conoscenza del fatto non era comunque una novità, giusto? XD ecco la mia versione di tutta la vicenda

* * *

Cory pensava fosse una buona idea, o almeno divertente. Era curioso di vedere la sua reazione, si sarebbe arrabbiata? Avrebbe negato? Ci avrebbe creduto? Non lo sapeva, ma sperava di scoprirlo, sicuramente si sarebbe infuriata una volta scoperto che era solo uno scherzo, di questo ne era più che certo. Si era anche già preparato ad una notte (almeno sperava solo una) dei suoi soliti "scioperi", come Lea faceva o minacciava sempre di fare quando voleva convincerlo a fare o non fare qualcosa o ce l'aveva con lui per un qualche motivo riconosciuto comunque come stupido ed insignificante. Sì, la loro relazione non era ufficiale, ma c'era. La situazione era un po' complicata. Entrambi avevano comunque una certa visibilità, sapevano che una qualsiasi piccolezza poteva avere ripercussioni enormi, positive o negative, nelle loro vite; questa era la cosa che più odiavano del fatto di essere attori. Certo, non che si vergognassero l'uno dell'altra o cose simili, ma fino a che potevano, volevano viversi e godersi la loro relazione. Anche ai loro amici e compagni lo tenevano nascosto, ma entrambi sapevano che era inutile: tutti sul set di glee sapevano. In fondo erano i Monchele! La tensione sessuale e l'intesa, la chimica, erano state palpabili fin dal primo momento, e nel corso degli anni, dei giorni, delle riprese, dei festini e di tutto quello che passavano insieme non avevano fatto altro che aumentare. E loro cercavano di trattenersi, davvero, ma era impossibile. Lea era così...così Lea così italiana! Allegra, espansiva, vivace e decisamente molto fisica. E pure lui, attorno a lei, aveva problemi a trattenersi. Era iniziata così, tra baci previsti dal copione e scene appositamente e magistralmente rovinate con il solo scopo di ripeterle, baci improvvisati, improvvise sparizioni dalla durata variabile nel trailer di lei, abbracci, coreografie, sfiorarsi di mani o simili (Lea adorava tenergli una mano sulla coscia e muovere pigramente il pollice in circolari e delicate carezze, quando erano seduti uno accanto all'altra, anche per sole esigenze sceniche. Forse lo faceva addirittura inconsciamente). una cosa era certa: qualsiasi fosse lo stato della loro relazione erano anche e soprattutto amici. E tra amici è più che normale farsi scherzi, giusto? Per questo motivo Cory il giorno prima aveva comprato quegli assurdi adesivi poi applicati alla sua auto. Chris ne era al corrente. Era anche lui interessato a vedere la reazione dell'amica, ma aveva dato anche un avvertimento piuttosto retorico all' alto canadese: «she's gonna kill you, you know that, right?» e Cory si era limitato a ridacchiare. Aveva poi aspettato il momento buono, parcheggiando la propria auto accanto a quella di Lea, in modo da rendere plausibile la sua storia. E poi aveva aspettato la pausa pranzo di quella loro giornata di set, chiedendo di seguirlo solo per qualche istante. Lei non se l'era fatto ripetere due volte, e lo aveva immediatamente accompagnato con ancora il suo pranzo ( un sandwich) in mano, leggermente allarmata per l'espressione seria sul volto i lui. Erano accanto alle loro macchine, e Lea non capiva. Cory indicò quindi i graffi sulla fiancata della propria auto. Lea trattenne il respiro e si portò una mano alla bocca. Era mortificata.

«Sono stata io?» chiese. Sperava ancora di no, lei in fondo non si era accorta di nulla! E davvero spera a di non aver rovinato la macchina del suo ragazzo, sapeva quanto ci teneva. Cory si limitò ad annuire, il volto impassibile e indecifrabile. E poi vide gli occhi di Lea, così grandi, espressivi e stupendi, riempirsi di lacrime. Un piccolo singhiozzo le lasciò le labbra prima che prendesse a parlare rapidamente, come faceva quando era agitata: «oddio Cory scuuusa! Mi dispiace tanto» ora stava veramente piangendo. «ti giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta, non me ne sono nemmeno resa conto, sul serio! Mi dispiace tantissimo, scusami, è proprio completamente rovinata? So quanto ci tieni alla tua macchina, scusa davvero, mi dispiace tanto! Si può sistemare? Naturalmente ci penso io a pagarti il carrozziere, quindi davvero, dimmi cosa ti devo. Non l'ho fatto apposta, devi credermi, sono così dispiaciuta!» parlava a raffica, infilando un "scusa" e un "mi dispiace" ogni due parole circa, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo bel volto. Non era nemmeno a conoscenza del fatto di avere un piccolo pubblico alle spalle. Cory non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, e senza aggiungere niente rimosse con pochi sforzi l'adesivo sulla macchina, lasciandola completamente immacolata. Lea aveva smesso di piangere e guardava in silenzio. Cory rideva ancora, l'adesivo in mano. Lei passò lo sguardo da lui, alle sue mani all' auto, per poi ripeterlo in senso inverso. Un momento dopo il sandwich che lei aveva in mano colpì Cory sulla fronte, e lui rideva ancora mentre alzava le braccia a proteggersi il volto, mentre una pioggia di piccoli pugni e schiaffi lo colpivano... beh, fino a dove lei riusciva ad arrivare almeno. Le parole però non mancavano: «sei uni stupido idiota! Ci ho creduto! E stavo davvero male per il dispiacere, sei uno stronzo perfido!» una rapida mossa e Lea si ritrovò imprigionata tra le forti braccia di lui, che tra una risata e l'altra, provava a scusarsi. Lei si ribellò: era offesa e arrabbiata, e non voleva cedere così facilmente alle sue coccole, per quanto difficile fosse. «no, lasciami!» protestò. «sei stato davvero perfido!» Cory fece del suo meglio per soffocare una risatina. «volevo solo vedere come reagivi, non mi aspettavo che ci rimanessi così male. Mi perdoni? Dai, era solo uno scherzetto!» lei incrociò le braccia al petto, le labbra imbronciate. «no!» rispose testarda. Ma lui la conosceva bene, molto bene. Ignorandone le proteste, la prese tra le braccia e si piegò un po', prendendo a depositarle qualche bacio sulla guancia. lei girava la testa per rifiutarli, in realtà gli stava solo facilitando il lavoro: quando Cory prese a baciarla esattamente sotto il lobo per poi ridiscendere lungo il collo e la spalla, la sentì rabbrividire. In un momento le delicate braccia di lei lo avevano avvolto in un abbraccio, e lui quindi la baciò sulle labbra ancora imbronciate anche se non per molto. «allora? Sono perdonato?» chiese lui qualche momento dopo, una volta divisi, rifiutandosi di sciogliere anche l'abbraccio. Lea si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, cosa che, sapeva benissimo, era in grado di fare impazzire Cory. «ok, sei perdonato» concesse. Lui sorrise. Ci fu lo spazio per un altro lungo bacio prima che lei lo spingesse leggermente. Cory sciolse l'abbraccio e lei si voltò per incamminarsi di nuovo verso lo studio «stanotte però vai in bianco ugualmente!» gli disse senza neanche voltarsi. Cory soffocò un grugnito e sorrise seguendola, prendendole una mano: se sapeva lavorarsela bene l'avrebbe avuta vinta lui anche quella notte non era un mistero per nessuno.


End file.
